


Why you, Chris Argent, took an underage boy to France and leave him there

by fanetjuh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris gets a text-message that Beacon Hills is in danger, but now he has to tell Isaac that he can't come along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why you, Chris Argent, took an underage boy to France and leave him there

“You’re not coming with me Isaac.” Chris placed his arms on the shoulders of the boy, seeing in his eyes how much it hurt him. “You stay here.” He wanted to turn around, but knew that the boy wouldn’t accept a simple no, wanted an explanation. 

He didn’t know if he wanted to give the only explanation he had, the explanation that already hurt too much now it was unspoken, just a memory, a memory of a good-bye that shouldn’t have been a good-bye. 

“They are my friends! If they are in danger I have to come with you to help you!” Isaac placed a bag on his bed and reached out for his clothes. The boy had learned so much, had grown so much, had become the son he had always wanted to have and had never gotten. 

“Isaac…” Chris swallowed, already feeling how the tears were burning, how the memories were getting stronger, how the pain was getting heavier. “I promised her that you would be safe.” He almost choked on the last words, fighting his hardest to stay strong, to hide the grief he had never grieved, the pain he had never allowed himself to feel.

“I promised my friends that I would help them! I can’t just run of to France like a coward and not come back when they need me!” Isaac shook his head over and over again. 

Chris knew that Isaac had never wanted to leave his friends behind, that Isaac had just accompanied him on his trip to the roots of the family, to the memories of Allison, to make sure the nogitsune was safely away from the world, to make sure that Allison was where she belonged, really belonged.

“If something happens to you, she’ll never forgive me.” He paused for a short moment and realised that he wasn’t just doing this for Allison. He was doing this for a boy that deserved a father. He didn’t know if he was the right father, a good father. But he did know that he liked having the boy around, protecting him, teaching him. “I’ll never forgive me.”

He saw how Isaac looked up, confused, overwhelmed. “But…I belong there, in Beacon Hills, with them…they are…” Isaac couldn’t finish his sentence.

“I know I’m not your father, Isaac, but you’re the only one I have left. I’m not going to lose you too.” Chris pressed the boy against his chest, not knowing who needed the hug more. Isaac? Probably he.


End file.
